Enter MiddleEarth
by DarkAngel1351
Summary: Buffy is heartbroken over the loss of her friends after the battle with the First, so she moves to Los Angeles and stays with Angel for a bit, and then a guest comes to Buffy one day and tells her that she is needed in MiddleEarth. BL shipper
1. An Unexpected Guest

A/N Ok, I have been wanting to write a Buffy and Lord of the Rings crossover for a while now and now I have finally gotten to it

_A/N Ok, I have updated this story quite a lot and I plan on continuing this story. I may come to a few parts where I haven't an idea where to go with it like I had done before, so I'm just going to see where I can go with this story for now._

An Unexpected Guest

Here I sit in this new room, my old life was far from over and all memories that resided in that town were now gone. Everything, everyone. There wasn't one person left from the after effects of the gruesome battle we encountered. Sure it was all over, but how was I supposed to pick up the pieces and move on after loosing everyone close to me.

I have sat here and done nothing but relive the past with the objects I was able to recover before the down went down. Dawn's CD she liked to listen to played lightly in the background and some set my mood for the time being. For an annoying little sister, I sure as hell missed her.

Dawn… god I missed her so much. But she was in a better place now…right? It wasn't the first time I was unsure of what to do but I, Buffy Summers, was completely taken aback of what to do now.

Currently I am spending my time in Angel Investigation's hotel room, and I have been here for the past month. Angel took me in with open arms in hopes of helping me get through the pain of loosing everyone and I accepted his offer. I knew there was no where else to go so I took whatever I could.

It hurts being here though, and I know I'm starting to become a worry with everyone here. I barely eat or sleep anymore and I haven't spoken two words since I left my entire life behind. No one asked questions just tried to make it easier, but failed miserably. No one could take away this unbearable pain that housed itself inside of me.

God I missed them all so much. I remembered their painful deaths one by one, but they were in heaven now… safe. I never wanted all of their sweet lives to end but somehow I knew they would be safe finally and away form anymore suffering that came with war.

Lucky for me, I was able to collect a few things before the war took all of my friend's belongings long with my own. A few of the things I was able to save was Dawn's CDs, Spike's favorite lighter, Spike's lucky duster, Mr. Gordo, a bunch of photos of everyone, Xander's solar powered CD player, and quite a lot of other things that had reminded me of the character of each friend. A lot of it all was packed away in boxes because the pain would be just unbearable to look in faces of what I lost that day.

The song "Here With Me" by Dido started playing as I sat there and counted back on all of the memories.

"_I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here,  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory"_

I could feel my hot tears falling from my restless eyes and I never cared to wipe them away.

"_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide"_

I felt my heart being ripped out and it got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran my fingers over Spike's lighter and I looked at my friend's pictures as my heart clenched again.

"_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me"_

I had gotten over Spike as a lover, but it didn't stop the feeling that I held inside. I might not have been in love with him, but I did love him. I stood up and started pacing around the room trying to think of what I could do to get rid of her pain.

"_I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been"_

In on moment I stopped pacing and walked gracefully into my bathroom that connected to my room and looked into the mirror at my reflection. What I saw was horrible. My face had lost its once happy, perky look and was replaced by red puffy eyes, sunken in checks and unsleeping eyes with dark rings.

"_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide"_

I left the bathroom and sat back down on my bed, unable to look into my reflection no longer. The thoughts of all the good and bad times with my friends popped into my mind again and even though I knew I had to be strong and live on for them, I just couldn't bring myself to.

"_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me._

_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me."_

The song had long come to an end and so I sat on the bed waiting for another song to come on… but it never did. All of a sudden my slayer senses went haywire, but after a few seconds I just sat there still because I knew who had suddenly made their appearance in my room.

I just uttered with my dead voice, "Whistler…"


	2. Here We Go

Here We Go

**Here We Go**

"Hey kid,"

I merely looked up to him and wiped my eyes quickly, not wanting him to see the evidence of weakness in me.

"What do you want with me? I've lost everything and everyone that has ever mattered to me. I have done nothing but fight and all I want to do now is give up and die in peace. Can't you just give that little bit so I can be happy? "

"Look I'm sorry about the powers, but we have got our reasons for coming here."

"Oh, and what is it this time?" I asked, clearly impatient. I couldn't stand that I was getting used once again by the people who were able o rule over my life.

"We have a job for you to…"

Before he got to finish I cut him off.

"What the fuck is your problem? How many times do you people have to fuck me over with your deals? I am no longer one of your instruments to toy with. I have NOTHING left to fight for Whistler," I looked him in the eyes and I saw him wince at the pain and sadness that lingered behind my eyes.

"I know it's not fair kid but there is a huge war going on in another world in which you need to go help with. Many innocent people are dying and they need a champion to go and help out."

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice," I felt so defeated and there was no use to fight against them because I knew in the end that they would send me there weather I wanted to or not.

"Good, now go get your stuff together. We leave in the next 5 hours. OH! I also forgot to mention Middle Earth is a time period worth no electricity and other things such like that. So you won't have to worry about packing electronically devices unless they are run without power."

And with that said Whistler disappeared leaving me with my thoughts and decisions to make. I knew I had to get all my shit together and quick. I grabbed a magical bag that Willow had given me for one of my birthdays and quickly threw that on top of my bed.

The bag was magical in the way that it would never be full and was able to carry just about anything and everything with feeling heavier then a feather. Another advantage to it was that it would keep food items cold so they wouldn't go bad and so I knew I would have to pack food with me. I didn't know what laid before me at this so called 'Middle Earth' but I sure as hell knew I was going to be prepared for what was to come.

I packed the bag full of food I may need or just loved to eat in general, and shoved the only clothes that I had in it. I ran over to my closet and threw a load of CD's that I owned in it and a lot of my memories in with the bag.

A few minutes later I emerged from my room and descended down the stairs. Only a select few were in the main room but who was present there seemed shocked to see me. I hadn't come out of my room since I had gotten there and so they tried to give me a warm smile to lift my spirits.

Angel was one of the few to be in the room and he came over to me. He simply wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard him ask me what was wrong n I only answered him by letting him know that I was going to go out. But that I had to talk to everyone after I got back.

It hadn't taken me long to reach the mall after I left Angel's building. I quickly ran in and blurred through all the clothes but opted for a change. I knew that it was going to be a lot of outdoors so I grabbed a few bikinis, sweat pants, skimpy gothic type clothing to look more mid evil like, a few t shirts, shorts, undergarments and some clothes from Victoria Secrets and all sorts of varieties from other stores.

I bought so many new clothes and batteries that looked like they could last me quite a few years. I was thankful Angel had given me a credit card to go out and spend all my hearts content to make me feel better. I came back to his hotel feeling better about going and I knew I only had an hour left to finish getting all ready for Whistler to come.

Once again they all saw me come back in with arm loads of bags but to see me out of my room made them happy. I passed Angel and he gave me a reassuring smile and I returned it with my 100-watt smile that was enough to make him forgive my spending.

As soon as I got to my room, I unloaded my bags and place all but one outfit into my bag and I laid it out to wear after I took my shower. I knew I must not smell all that great from the constant moping around and lack of showering so as soon as I stepped underneath the shower head I let out a bliss moan. It felt great to feel the water wash over my body and I knew I could do this.

I knew I could be strong and live on. I had to.

I quickly emerged from the shower and was hit with a sudden cool from the temperature change. Wrapping myself up in a towel I walked into my room and dried off my body before putting on a pair of undergarments that I had bought that day.

They were a black lace matching panties and push up bra. It showed off my stunning figure and the bra enhanced the cleavage I have even more. The set made me incredibly sexy and I couldn't help but let it lift my mood a bit more. Next, I pulled on the clothes that I had picked out to wear and I knew I was looking gorgeous.

The shirt I wore was a deep red blouse with a halter fashion and it had a plunging neckline. The neck line was embroider with rhinestones and it was more of an evening shirt but I wanted to wear it. On top of wearing my sexy shirt, I put on a plain pair of jean shorts that reached mid thigh and threw on a pair of flip flops.

After making sure I had everything, I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed down to the lobby to tell the others where I was planning on going.

I reached the bottom steps when I was bombed with questions from everyone who was in the lobby. I knew sooner or later I would have to answer them so I just answer them with all the information I knew.

"Buffy. Where are you going?" Angel asked me with great confusion and a little hurt.

"I got a message from Whistler and the powers want me to go to a place called Middle Earth to fight a war. I don't have much if a choice in this matter so I just wanted to thank you all for putting up with me while I stayed here. I am not sure how long I will be there and I don't even know if I will ever be coming back from there," I stated with sadness.

"Buff, you can't go,"

"I'm sorry but I have to," I told one of them and I said my quick good byes for I knew there was a great chance I wouldn't ever see them again.

At that moment Whistler showed up with a grim look on his face so I walked over to him quickly with my bag with me. He asked me if I was ready and I simply nodded because I couldn't bare sit there and watch as I left the last people in the world that had meaning to me. I had hurt too much to say long good byes and let myself get even more upset, I had to be strong.

_A/N- There is revised chapter two of my story, so hopefully Ill be able to write the next part soon. Let me know if I made the story better to understand and I would greatly appreciate comments. THANKS! DarkAngel1351_


	3. AN

A/N- I haven't written these stories in a long time but I may start some of them back up and fix quite a few things

A/N- I haven't written these stories in a long time but I may start some of them back up and fix quite a few things. First thing is though that I'm going to fix up the first chapter of this story because looking back, I went too fast with parts and a lot of things were questionable in it. So if you have a few ideas for me then let me know because help would be most appreciated.

Thanks!

DarkAngel1351


End file.
